


Red Dead Retribution - A RDR AU Fic

by PRINCEOFMARA



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild Gore, Queer Themes, Sapphic, Women Being Awesome, bonnie macfarlane deserved better, cussing so much almost every other word is fuck, did i mention gays, headcanon bisexuals, lots of cussing, rdr give me gays, rockstar didn't give me gays so i had to do it myself, sadie adler also deserved better, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRINCEOFMARA/pseuds/PRINCEOFMARA
Summary: **** MAJOR SPOILERS FOR RDR1 AND RDR2 ****Sadie Adler finally returns from South America after spending a few years there. However, she isn't back on the account that she'll settle down. She's on a suicide mission to avenge her best friend, Arthur Morgan. She's come to exact her retribution on the men who let her comrade die. She's come back to finally put her old gang members in the ground, with the help of two government agents, a rancher, Mexican activists, and of course, a few old friends.*** An AU in which John Marston gets replaced with Sadie Adler in RDR1 ***





	1. Loyalty to Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorhub on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thorhub+on+twitter).



> hello! this is the first fic that i ever posted on this site and i'm still trying to work out the kinks so please bear with me! this was an au idea i've had in my head for a while since finishing RDR2. please let me know what you think of it! i'm mostly writing this for fun n im rly excited to share it with you guys! the first chapter is kind of like a prologue and i didn't know how long it should be! but anyway, thanks for giving this a shot! :) <3  
> xx judah

Sadie Adler liked visiting Arthur Morgan’s grave. 

As morbid as it sounded, Sadie felt at peace every time she visited it. The ruthless bounty hunter had a soft spot for the man; he was one of the few she had a close-knit bond with. His gravesite faced the boundary of the infinite sky and never-ending forests, fitting for a man who romanticized the idea of observing the sunrise and sunset. It was in a pleasant area too; nature blossoming in every corner and sometimes if she was lucky, she’d spot a dignified, powerful stag grazing at the flowers that grew around it. Or, if she was _really lucky_ , she’d find an eagle perched at his grave, watching her with keen eyes. Today, there was no such stag or eagle though, as the late winter hid them away. She sat across from his headstone, a flask of scotch in her fist. She took a few sips, toasting to a man she had the honor of calling her best friend. 

She shivered slightly as the flurry crossed the scruff of her neck. She twirled her now short, unruly dirty-blonde hair, her soft brown eyes glimmering with cherished memories with Arthur. She hoped he was happy in Heaven. Perhaps he met Jake Adler up there too. She liked to think that the two got along well; they both were good, honorable men. She smiled sadly, thinking about how, if both men were alive, they would’ve had a great time together.

She couldn’t recollect the last time she came to visit the grave. 1911 had just begun, the cold, unrelenting January winds blasting through the mountain ranges. She was astounded to see that there wasn’t a lot of snow and was grateful that she didn’t have to endure the Grizzlies’ harsh blizzards. She put the bottle of scotch down, and wrapped her coat tighter around herself, shivering lightly. She forgot how severe the ranges could be; she grew fond of the humid, tropical heats of Southern Americas. 

Sadie unfolded the flap of her satchel and took out a photograph of Dutch Van Der Linde that she cut out of a newspaper. He looked much more seasoned than she remembered, wrinkles appearing at the sides of his face with his hair starting to gray appearing white in some spots in the black and white photo. It was rumored that he perished in a fire from one of his grand heists. But Sadie knew that was a load of horseshit. He was spotted a few weeks ago trying to con a business. She also took out her journal, flipping it to a certain page. The pages felt crumpled in her hands, weathered out over months of use. The name _Micah Bell_ crossed out on a record of names from the previous Van Der Linde gang members. The names _Bill Pearson_ and _Javier_ _Esquela_ were also on the list however, unlike Micah, they were not crossed out. She glanced up at Arthur’s grave again, her brows furrowing. 

“I will kill that son of a bitch, Arthur Morgan,” Sadie assured herself, the soft smile disappearing off her face. She gritted her teeth. “I’ll kill _all_ of them.” 

When she left to South America, there was a wave of growing anger in her chest. It got stronger every day she spent down south. A pent up rage pervaded her spirit; for the last three years, fiery vindictiveness corrupting her essence. The guilt she felt for not avenging Arthur ate at her very soul. Micah was killed, yet Dutch Van Der Linde _lived._ He had yet to atone for his wickedness and so did all of those bastards that dared to call themselves Arthur’s comrades. She couldn’t understand how she let Dutch gt away. Why she didn’t fight hard to avenge her best friend. So, she did as any strong, independent woman would. She saught for answers as she traveled up back north. 

The wind died down as frustration crept on her features. The hunt for her old gang mates was not going as well as she thought it would. 

Every lead she queried about since she decided to leave South America was fruitless. Every outlaw she caught, every conman she interrogated during her globe-trotting refused to give her answers. It was nearly impossible to contact Bill and Javier; Bill was being shielded by his newfound pack of bandits in Armadillo and Javier seemed to vanish off the grid altogether. 

The answers she craved were nowhere to be found. But she’ll be damned if she died without getting revenge on Dutch and the rest of them. She couldn’t live with herself if she failed at this. Just like how she felt like she couldn’t live with herself if she let O’Driscoll’s live. Her mind traveled to the day she finished them off; the day she realized that she wasn’t the Sadie Adler her husband fell in love with. She was different _._ She was hellbent on revenge. 

_They turned me into a monster, Arthur._

“You’re a strange case, Mrs. Adler,” A sly voice intruded, disrupting her thoughts. “You killed Colm O’Driscoll’s gang, led the assault on Micah Bell’s gang that ended up killing him...”

Sadie turned around to see Edgar Ross and another younger man. They were dressed sharply, with special golden badges on their lapels. 

She quickly stood up and put a hand on her gun, her black leatherbound journal abruptly falling to the floor, the picture of Van Der Linde with it. “It’s _Ms._ Adler, Mr. Ross. You should know better than to sneak up on a lady.”

“That’s ill-advised, ma’am,” The younger one asserted bluntly as he held up his hands, as Edgar just hooked his hands together, a grin on his face. 

“I know we haven’t had an exactly fine past, Ms. Adler,” Edgar sighed, his sneer fading. “I know you aren’t thrilled to see me.”

“Get to the point, you Pinkerton bastard,” Sadie snarled as she pulled out her revolver, the barrel flashing in the crisp, wintery sunlight. “I killed your friends and I ain’t afraid to do it again.”

 _“I_ didn’t kill Arthur Morgan, Ms. Adler. _They did_. I’m not your enemy _._ I’m your friend _,”_ Ross asserted, unphased by the gun pointed in his face. Sadie lowered her weapon.

Edgar was speaking the truth; the Pinkertons didn’t murder Arthur. The collapse of the gang wasn’t even because of the Pinkertons. They were just doing their duties as investigators and outlaw wranglers, just like how she was a bounty hunter. It was because of Dutch. All the deaths, all their misfortune. Dutch and his enablers were the cause of it all. 

She stayed silent, her brows furrowed, her lips a thin line. The wind began to pick up again. It nearly blew the two men’s hats off. 

“You aren’t looking for redemption, are you?” Edgar asked after a few moments of complete silence past. “No, you don’t care what you did because you had to survive _._ Arthur was pivotal to that, wasn’t he? You just want to destroy the men that killed your best friend. You want retribution _._ ”

“Where are you getting at?”

“Loyalties, they change with our motivations. You’re not loyal to Dutch anymore. You’re loyal to _Arthur._ Help us and we’ll help you, Ms. Adler.”


	2. One Bullet Is All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie reunites with Bill Williamson, gang leader and old Van Der Linde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! im back w another chapter! thank u so much for tunin in!

Sadie hopped on the train. For a split second, she glanced at her two newfound colleagues, Edgar Ross, and Archer Fordham. They didn’t say anything, their silence saying a gesture of both professionalism and challenging Sadie’s past as a ruthless bounty hunter. Edgar Ross’s lips curled into a smug smirk beneath his mustache as she turned away and disappeared into the train cart. 

She took a random seat in the cart. She didn’t mind much for where she sat. Sadie wanted to journey to Armadillo by horse but Edgar insisted that she take the train instead. It was quicker that way, she remembered him saying. 

She kept her head low, her hat almost concealing her face. She wore a new set of clothes, the pearly white button-up blouse with long sleeves that was lively against the dark wooden seats of the train. A turquoise bandana was knotted around her neck. She was wearing the same thing she wore the last time she was in the States. She studied her appearance through the window. The creases near her mouth were much more pronounced. She could barely recognize herself. Sadie looked exhausted. Her life was starting to catch up with her, but there was still a youthfulness about her. Her hair was much shorter than it used to be. It was short, like a man’s. She couldn’t recall why she chopped it off but she felt a great deal of sorrow thinking about it. She did suppose that it was a lot more convenient now; she didn’t have to worry about it getting trapped in stupid things like branches anymore and it was easier to scrub whenever she had the luxury of taking a bath. 

She observed different bodies funnel onto the train. Her cart was relatively empty. A few couples walked on, a pair of old women and what she assumed was a father-daughter duo. There was one passenger that caught her eyes, however. 

It was a lady in her late twenties, her blonde hair put back in a messy bun. She wore a pearly white button-up with a dull brownish vest with a pair of loose pants that were a lighter tan than her vest. The bright blue beads in her necklace shined brightly. She looked preoccupied, her brows furrowed as she stepped onto the train, dragging her suitcase with her. Sadie’s coffee-colored eyes met with her ocean blue ones for a fleet moment, before Sadie looked away. 

It was moments like these that made Sadie think about her life as a whole. There were so many people she met in her younger days with the Van Der Lindes; most wore their emotions openly and others were a complete enigma. Such as Arthur, a man who held onto so many dark secrets for the sake of loyalty. He was as mysterious as he was good. Jake was different; Sadie could often read Jake accurately. The man could never hide his tremors or ideas. Sadie giggled to herself thinking about it, missing him more than ever. The eternal train ride to Armadillo would’ve been more bearable with him. 

She pondered what the young woman’s tale was. She looked different than many of the women Sadie was used to encountering. Sadie knew better than to pry though. She didn’t look like she was a trouble-maker, but Sadie could never be too careful with the company she keeps. Besides, Sadie couldn’t keep many friends anyway. She hadn’t had any since Arthur. She lost contact with John and Charles long ago. Also, she had a job to do. Any type of friendship jeopardized her success of pulling it off. Friends were a distraction. 

Sadie heard the train whistle as the wheels began to churn on its metallic tracks. The monstrous clouds smoke billowed from its chimney. The Blackwater station started to fade away as Sadie leaned back in her seat, looking out at what was the dying country. 

She didn’t pay much attention to the conversations around her. Most of it was just people  _ talking, _ not saying anything in particular. They were void conversations that somehow satiated their social needs. The two old women behind her were talking about how industrialization was the country’s saving grace, especially to the Natives. Sadie couldn’t help but scoff at that one, remembering the night Rains Falls lost his son, Eagle Flies to the titan of the industrial world, Leviticus Cornwall. The Wapiti tribe was dislodged and the world continued to treat them brutally. It also made her think of Charles, a man who lost his mother to the government all because of  _ industrialization.  _ The duo in front was talking about God and how the Natives were saved by his grace. She felt a twinge of anger but tried to push it down. 

She didn’t want to get in trouble on a train. She didn’t need nor want unnecessary attention. Sadie wanted to exact justice as quickly and as cleanly as possible. She needed to choose her battles carefully. 

Sadie shook her head, eventually tuning them out. She closed her eyes. She didn’t care what they had to say but it did make her think about how she and the few others like her were the last of their kind. The world was quickly becoming modernized, refined, and the west would soon follow suit. Suppose that was why Edgar Ross wanted Dutch and Bill eliminated. He wanted to clean up the west and he found the ideal tool to do it. He hired Sadie Adler, Bounty Hunter.

The sun was low when the train finally neared its destination. She was eager to stretch her legs; the train ride made her antsy. She stepped off, careful not to run into people. She stepped off, taking a moment to take in the dusty town of Armadillo. 

She walked through the train station, glad to find that Armadillo hadn’t changed much since the last time she’d been there. The town at that time was stricken with a grave plague of cholera so Sadie didn’t stay long. The town was as rough and broken as it always had been. Buildings were worn out from unrelenting New Austin sun. The small number of townsfolk walked into their homes, stores were locking up for the night. Some made their way to the saloon, ready to drink the night away from a long day of work. 

The pianist pounded his keys, unleashing his merry song as Sadie walked into the saloon. The place was vacant as it had always been, a few patrons here and there. Her steps rasped on the seasoned wood, the place emanating of alcoholism and tobacco addictions. Prostitutes hovered about the place, trying to get patrons to service them. She could feel the weird stares on her as she led herself deeper into the weathered saloon. Sadie was looking for the man that was to be a guide.

“Ms. Adler! Ms. Adler! Over here!” An old man shouted at her, his face in between a woman’s legs. She was stroking the white whiskers that surrounded his mouth chin, the old man practically rendering under her touch. 

Sadie stepped over to the old man, her face scrunched up in repugnance. She had met her fair share of sleazy old men, but he was by far the worst. She didn’t say anything though, as she had no other choice but to trust him. It was whom Edgar hired The man pushed himself away from the prostitute who scowled at Sadie. Poor girl lost a customer. 

“You must be Sadie Adler,” The man flashed her a crooked grin as he sauntered over to her. “Didn’t know they’d be sendin’ a  _ lady _ my way~.”

“If you even _ think _ ‘bout touchin’ me the way you touch them prostitutes, you got another thing comin’,” Sadie narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. 

“Fiesty one, ain’t ya! I’m Jake. Your friends from Blackwater hired me to guide you.”

_ Jake.  _ The world played a sadistic joke on her. Out of all the names this weird, wrinkly, ancient man could’ve had, it had to be  _ Jake.  _ The old man certainly was no  _ Jake.  _

She shook her head, pushing out any thoughts of her husband. 

Jake had a noticeable limp, mostly due to his age. He led her outside where the horses were. His shirt had a dark and dirty stain on it and he reeked of intoxication and overcompensation. She couldn’t understand why the U.S. Government would officially pay this fellow to be her guide. Sadie couldn’t complain much though; who was she to judge a man she barely met? Sadie had met plenty of weirder men. This Jake wasn’t the  _ worst  _ man she met. That honor was reserved for Micah Bell. 

“They ain’t my friends, just acquaintances.”

“Anyhow, I got the horses saddled up and ready out front.” 

The clouds in the sky were pink upon the blue sky. The sun was beginning to set. There was an orange light being projected on the cedar wooden buildings. Crickets chirped between the minuscule bits of grass. The town of Armadillo was shutting down for the day, shop owners and workers moving crates and boxes and locking up their spaces for the day. 

“Well, here. Uh, let’s mount up and hit the trail.” Jake said, breaking the silence between the two as they approached the two steeds fastened to a post right outside the bar. 

One was a sienna-colored horse with dark, almost-black brown hair and equally as dark hooves. The other was practically identical except it had a large white patch on its flank. Sadie unhitched the latter and mounted it, stroking its neck. She wanted to establish some sort of bond with it, even if it was for a short while. 

“Take it easy until we’re out of town. Ain’t no point in causin’ a ruckus,” He continued as they began their trip to see the infamous Bill Williamson. “So, it’s Fort Mercer you wanna visit?”

“Yep, that’s where they told me to go,” Sadie replied as she matched her speed with Jake’s. 

“Ain’t taken nobody up to the fort for a long time. Strange place for a decent gal like you to wanna visit, if you don’t mind me sayin’.”

_ Decent gal.  _ Sadie wanted to laugh at his remark. If only he knew the things she’s been through, the things she’s done. 

“Who said I was a decent gal?”

Jake seemed to ignore her statement, going on about Fort Mercer.

“It’s been abandoned for years now. Folk say it was built during the Mexican War, all kinds of soldiers around back then.”

“Ain’t that kind of stupid? To abandon a fort like that?”

“Guess they had better things to do. Heard they went north to fight Indians. Some say they got tired and went lookin’ for gold. You know how things is…Say, what’re you doin’ up at the fort anyway?”

“It ain’t none of your business.”

She could hear Jake chortle. “You really are feisty, Ms. Adler! Anyhow, you ain’t gonna find many folk around here those parts these days. And those you do find are ‘bout as sociable as an ulcerated back tooth,” Jake laughed again, wheezing at his joke. He stopped laughing all of a sudden, his tone turning serious. “You should watch yourself up there, they ain’t take too kindly to women...”

“I can handle whosoever up there,” Sadie replied as-a-matter-of-factly. “‘Sides, don’t think I’d be going up there if I didn’t know what I was doin’.” 

Being a woman was the least of her worries. 

Another uncomfortable silence fell between the pair. Sadie was glad to be on the road again. It had been a long while since she had the chance to traverse the Chola Springs area. It was beautiful really, despite it being a desert and all. They rode past thousands of prickly cacti, the sky turning a soft tangerine color. The ride was too tranquil for what was to occur in the next few hours so. There was a small breeze in the air, everything around them feeling  _ still.  _ It disturbed Sadie; how can the world be so calm at a time like this? Alas, there was no answer to that question. The world had a peculiar way of expressing itself. 

Jake decided to break the silence again. 

“You plannin’ on spendin’ any time in Armadillo, Ms. Adler?” 

“If this is your strange way of courtin’ me,  _ no.  _ I’m just passin’ through.” 

“If you need any company, I’m here for ya!” 

“As I said,  _ I’m just passin’ through.”  _

“Shame, Armadillo is a nice place really. Better than Thieves Landin’.” 

Sadie didn’t want to ask how Jake landed a job such as this. She wished that the man would pay attention to the road instead of talking her ear off. She didn’t care for all the exposition. Even so, she was glad that he didn’t press any more questions about her; not many knew she was back from South America. She would prefer to keep it that way. Keeping a low profile was her best bet into finding the men that she intended to kill. She also didn’t want to answer his invasive questions; who knew what he’d do with that information? Sell her out? Or worse, try to romance her. Jake was already dubious enough as it was. It wasn’t worth the risk. All he had to know was her name. 

He was saying something about how the Marshall hired him as they rode up on a hill into the arid region of the Río Bravo. Sadie had stopped paying attention to Jake, more concentrated on Bill Williamson. She wondered how he became one of the most wicked gang leaders in the area. Sadie remembered him being dumb as rocks; the man’s plans always fell apart someway, somehow. He was thoughtless, lacking a lot of the intellect the other former Van Der Lindes had. She reckoned it was easy; there was hardly a soul in the area. Rio Bravo, like Chola Springs, was barely occupied. 

Jake tried to initiate more small talk but Sadie kept giving him blunt answers. Eventually, they just rode in silence. Jake was careful not to rile up Sadie. A dark bitterness seemed to radiate off of her the nearer they got to Fort Mercer. 

“Not far now, Ms. Adler. The fort’s just over this hill!”

Sadie said nothing as the approached the fort, slowing down their horses. Jake seemed tense, looking at Sadie with worried eyes. 

“Listen here, ma’am. This here is what’s left of Fort Mercer. Some gang rode in and took the place over,” He gestured to the fort, turning his gaze towards it. 

“Well, they won’t be there for much longer.” 

“This is where we part ways, friend,” Jake smiled a little. “You have yourself a good time.” Jake laughed which got under Sadie’s skin. 

“Oh, I will,” Sadie furrowed her brows, staring at Fort Mercer. 

Sadie stepped off her horse, listening to Jake take off, the galloping of his horse becoming a distant noise. She put her hands on her hips, surveying the fort. 

It wasn’t very impressive. She could see why its past inhabitants left; it was old and located in a place where the nearest town is miles away. It wasn’t ideal, but when did Bill crave the ideal? The man was just another outlaws. Outlaws didn’t care, they’d take up space anywhere far from the law. 

_ What typa shithole did you end up hidin’ in, you fool?  _ She thought to herself as she approached the rundown Fort Mercer. 

She stood right in front of the monstrous wooden door, glaring at the great square opening that loomed above her. Her palms traveled to her pistol, glad to see that the place wasn’t heavily guarded. Classic Bill.  _ Of course, he wouldn’t have tight security.  _

“Bill!” She roared at the top of her lungs. “Bill Williamson!” 

There was another stillness as the echo in her voice died down. 

“If you don’t come out here, I’ll go in myself!” She continued, getting restless. She tapped her foot on the ground in impatience.

“If it ain’t a surprise! Ms. Sadie Adler,” Bill emerged in the square opening, a sneer on his face. 

“You knew this day was comin’,” Sadie glared at him, pulling out her pistol. 

“Oh yea,  _ big, bad Sadie!  _ What’re you gonna do with that thing?” Venom drooled in his voice.  _ “Shoot me?  _ Don’t look so serious. Smile a little. We can be good friends again, Sadie. You ain’t a bounty hunter, are you? Always thought you were just a fishwife. Maybe we can put your life as a  _ fishwife  _ to use!” 

Bill cackled as fury pulsed through Sadie’s veins. She could feel her blood boil as she remembered when Pearson first called her a “fishwife.” It was the first argument she ever got in with anyone at camp. It was the first time she felt invalidated as not only a person but as a woman as well. It was demeaning, it was harsh, and worst of all, it was obnoxious. It was no surprise that Bill would use that against her. 

“This  _ fishwife _ finished the O’Driscolls and she’ll finish you too,” Sadie cocked her gun, getting tired of hearing Bill’s voice.  _ One bullet, Sadie. One bullet is all it takes.  _

“You’re so _ tough  _ now, Sadie. You couldn't even do that by yourself. You needed Arthur Morgan to help you!” 

“You best watch your mouth or I’ll-”

For a moment the world seemed to pause. Everything went in slow motion. She could hear two clicks of a bullet chamber, two mean appearing at Bill’s sides. She felt something hit her side, shrieking out in pain. Blood soaked into her clothes as she collided with the floor. Her vision began to blur, everything around her fading into black. Her breathing started to get heavy as she heard Bill laugh. 

“You really thought you could get to me. Bless the heart of a fishwife!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! like i said, it rly does mean a lot to me that ppl r actually readin this! thank u so much!


	3. The Rancher and the Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the bounty-hunter is rescued by a rancher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all!! it's been a hot minute since i updated, n i just wanna thank you guys for being patient! i really am trying to update as regularly as i can n more abt my situation towards the end so i don't bore u with these notes lmao please enjoy and i'm so so sorry for keeping u guys waiting!

It wasn’t the first time she’d been shot. No, Sadie has been shot several times in her long life. O’Driscolls, bounties, swindlers, brigands. It didn’t deter her from her intriguing life as a no-good gunslinging bounty-hunter, yet it inconvenienced her so. Her side burst in pain when she awoke on the MacFarlane Ranch. She sat up, grimacing as she felt her now bandaged side, eyeing down to see Williamson’s damage. Gauzes masked the injury, a rust-colored puddle staining its cotton surface. 

“Maybe he isn’t so dumb after all,” Sadie grumbled to herself, rubbing her aching side. 

She surveyed the deserted room, scanning for her hat and her pitch-black boots. The sunlight lit the room through the small cabin’s grimy window, only lighting the area by the bed and the door. The rest of the room was enveloped in a darkness that crept towards the front of the building. It was modestly decorated, the cabin really only affording a living space for one person. There really wasn’t much to the room, not much to comment about anyway. 

The door opened with a tumultuous creak. Sadie whipped her head around, feeling around her hips for her gun holsters to find her guns. To no avail. They were off her body. 

“You’re alive,” A sweet, southern, melodic voice said from the doorway. It was the woman from the train in Blackwater. “How do you feel?” 

_ I was outsmarted by a man who doesn’t have a brain.  _

“Stupid,” Sadie responded curtly, heat rising to her cheeks, causing a chuckle to rise from the woman. 

“That’s what I would call it. Do you usually make reckless decisions like that?” 

There was a pause. Something in her words reminded her of the way Arthur would chastise her for doing, well,  _ reckless  _ things. Memories of the day she went to fight the O’Drsicolls came to her mind; the way he appeared concerned for her for bringing all the attention to herself. The New Austin local gave her the same exact vibes: the way her face contorted into worry, her brows furrowed and her lips curled into a frown. There was a genuine feeling of worry, something Sadie hadn’t experienced in a while. 

“Do you usually take in random strangers that could easily rob you?” Sadie quipped back, standing up before nausea took over and she quickly sat down again. 

“Easy there,” The young woman rushed to Sadie’s side, unphased by Sadie’s comment. “The doctor said you might need some time to heal. You were hit pretty bad.” 

“I don’t have time to heal. I have some unfinished business to take care of,” Sadie closed her eyes, grimacing as the pain in her side started to flare up again.  _ “God dammit _ .” 

“You’re not goin’ anywhere like that.” 

“Suppose you’re right. I can’t do nothin’...Not with my side like this,” Sadie let out a long sigh, frustrated with the state of her wound. “You should’ve let me die.”

“Did you  _ want  _ to die? I mean, was that it? Is that why you went straight to Fort Mercer and picked a fight with the worst bandit in the county? To  _ die,  _ Miss...er…”

“Ms. Adler. Sadie Adler.” 

“Bonnie MacFarlane.  _ Ms.  _ Bonnie MacFarlane.” 

“You might have a point, Ms. MacFarlane,” Sadie crossed her arms, looking out the window. “Maybe I  _ had _ a deathwish.” Sadie laughed but it lacked any liveliness. 

“So, what were you doin’?”

“Trying to kill Mr. Williamson. Me and him have... _ had _ a history together.”

“You... _ know _ Bill Williamson?”

“Sure, at one time I guess.”

“Well, what was he like?”

_ “Stupid.” _

“Just like you.”

“You got a lot of nerve talkin’ to me like that,” Sadie furrowed her brows, frowning at Bonnie. “You just say whatever comes to your mind?” 

“You gotta be unapologetic in New Austin, Ms. Adler. The world don’t take kindly to women like us,” Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, getting up from the bed. “Before I forget, you owe me $15, so you won’t be so useless after all.” 

_ $15?  _

“Jesus,” Sadie muttered under her breath. “I’m sorry, Ms. MacFarlane. I must’ve been a burden.” 

“Lighten up a little, Ms. Adler,” Bonnie chuckled, her face brightening a bit. “I’ll leave you to it. I have a ranch to run...And, if you’re feelin’ any better, you should take a ride with me later and help me patrol the parameter. You can earn back some of that money we wasted on doctor’s bills.”

“I might take you up on that offer. Thank you, Ms. MacFarlane...For savin’ my life,” Sadie’s tone softened a little as she realized how much she was indebted to Bonnie. “It was mighty kind of you.”

“Next time, Ms. Adler, I  _ strongly _ recommend you don’t try to lose it quite so earnestly,” Bonnie replied, hinting at a smile as she left Sadie alone in the tiny cabin. 

Sadie ended up taking Bonnie’s offer.

The sun was at its peak, gazing upon the inhabitants of the small, MacFarlane ranch. Sadie limped out of the cabin. She was glad that she found her hat, shielding her eyes from the unrelenting sun. She remembered passing through the ranch a few times during her days as a bounty hunter. A lot of things changed, there seemed to be a lot more buildings. Sadie wondered how the MacFarlanes’ made all the money for the new buildings. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen the place so lively. 

She never really got the chance to know the MacFarlane’s personally, but Sadie liked Ms. MacFarlane. It had been a while since she had been in the company of another woman. It was a nice change. Sadie was grateful that it was Bonnie who found her bleeding out near the grounds of Fort Mercer and not that insufferable Jake character. If anything, Bonnie reminded Sadie of Abigail Roberts-Marston, a friend that she had longed to see before all this mess started. She had longed to see the Marston’s when she came back to the States, but alas, she sought them not. 

Sadie looked around for the young Ms. MacFarlane who was hanging about her home, watching as farm-hands and residents went about their day under the hot, New Austin sun from the comforts of her porch. Her hair glowed underneath its light, looking silky and soft. Her eyes were bright, matching the color of the sky. Freckles dotted her face, her soft lips curled into a smile as she saw Sadie approach her. 

“Ah, Ms. Adler! Back in the land of the living, I see.”

Sadie rolled her eyes playfully. “Don’t you got a ranch to run? What’re you doin’ just standin’ there?”

“I was about to make my rounds,” Bonnie replied as a-matter-of-factly, giggling a little. “Wasn’t sure if you were gonna join me. I got the horses saddled up over there.” 

Sadie followed Bonnie to the horses. They chatted a little about the new foreman’s office. A few lines of banter here and there. It really had been a long time since Sadie made any friends; usually it took a few months for her to warm up to people. But there was something different about Bonnie. Perhaps it was the way she carried herself, maybe it was her boldness. There was something about Ms. MacFarlane that captivated Sadie. 

Bonnie decided it was a good idea to tour the ranch. Sadie was relieved; it would give her a chance to get acquainted with the area she would be spending a while in while she would heal and come up with a plan to kill Bill Williamson. 

The tour wasn’t anything grand. Sadie now knew where everything was. The General Goods store was close to where she was staying. The corral neighbored it. And of course, the Foreman’s Office was just across the road. Everything that was important to her was in a fairly close vicinity of each other. The ranch was a humble place, despite its large size. It was nice to be somewhere peaceful for once. Sadie’s heart swelled, her mind going back to the Marston’s again. She wondered if Bonnie ever did business with John. If not, Sadie would be sure to recommend him; the man had become an excellent rancher from what she last remembered. 

They approached the train station. 

“Things sure changed since the line finally got finished,” Bonnie chirped. “Bringin’ in all sorts of new folk, like yourself.” 

There was a strange feeling in Sadie’s chest at the mention of the train. Suppose she longed for the good old times again; things were modernizing fast and she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it. Maybe it was the fact that she was getting old. Sadie wasn’t exactly the spring hen she used to be. 

“That ain’t such a bad thing, is it?” Sadie inquired as they rounded the station. 

“Change is only good when it makes things better.” 

“Who said I wasn’t gonna make things better?” Sadie grinned a little. 

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” 

They rode beside the metallic train tracks, the hooves over their horses kicking up pebbles and dust and leaving a trail behind them. They picked up their pace slightly, Bonnie pointing out the barn and explaining how her father built it when she was a little girl. 

Sadie remembered her own little farm, the one that she cultivated with her husband. No, it was nothing like the MacFarlane’s. It was a small, humble little place in the mountains. It was peaceful there, her and her husband enjoying the fresh, cool, mountain air. It was back when the world made sense. That was long ago, before the whole business with the Van Der Lindes and the O’Driscolls. Her life as a simple, yet tough, farmwife came to an abrupt end in 1899 when the O’Driscolls (may they rot in the fiery depths of hell) ransacked the place and killed her husband. Would her life have been different if she fought harder against them? 

“Ms. Adler? You okay?” Bonnie asked, stopping her horse. 

Sadie didn’t realize that tears stained her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. “I’m fine, really. Just thinkin’ ‘bout some stuff.”

“It ain’t my place to pry but…” 

“It ain’t nothing,” Sadie said quickly, trying to change the subject. “It ain’t nothin’.” 

It was  _ something.  _ But her past wasn’t important, not to some stranger she met today, anyway. Besides, it was all behind her. What mattered was doing her job, the one Edgar Ross hired her to do. She had no time to think about her past. No, she was stronger than this; she killed the toughest men and here she was crying over a barn that wasn’t even hers.  _ Ain’t it the darnest thing?  _

“I know you’ve been through a lot,” Bonnie smiled gently. “We can rest for a bit before we go on patrol for the night. You’re welcome to come inside the house, Miss.” 

“I don’t wanna be more of a burden,” Sadie replied, getting a grip on herself. 

“It’s no worries at all. A glass of cold lemonade on a day like this really lifts up the spirits.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Really, Ms. Adler. It’s been a while since I had female company,” There was something reassuring in Bonnie’s voice. “Ain’t had a good woman friend to talk with in a long time, bein’ surrounded by men and all.” 

  


  * ••



  


Night started to befall the ranch, the gentle sun setting below the horizon. Sadie stared outside the window, waiting for Bonnie to finish doing some clerical work for the ranch. Bonnie was intelligent;  _ literate. _ They had spent the day talking, Sadie mostly talking about her various escapades in South America, describing many of the strange people she met. Sadie kept her past before South America vague, afraid it would stop Bonnie from being friends with her. Sadie was no doubt a dangerous woman to be around. Bonnie was nice enough to get her a new shirt which wasn’t covered in blood. She was unbelievably nice, and passionate too. The way Bonnie talked about the ranch, the way she seemed to care about every minute detail. Bonnie MacFarlane was a woman trying to make it in a man’s world, just like Sadie. 

The MacFarlane home was pretty to say the least. Everything was kept nice and neat.  _ Polished.  _ The furniture was nothing fancy, yet there was a satisfying feeling looking at all. The MacFarlanes were no doubt a rich family, having the money to afford all these different fancy things. Bonnie owned a bunch of fancy cups and plates and kept them on a shelf in the kitchen. The china had belonged to her mother, a carefully selected collection before she died. Bonnie decided to keep it, one of the few things that were a reminder of her mother. 

Sadie envied Bonnie. She had a quiet, domestic life as a rancher and Sadie was just a no-good vagabond. Her life had taken her all over the place, but she really had nowhere to call home. Sadie always thought she’d settle down one day, but here she was, in her late 30’s, going on some wild goose chase, all for what? What was she going to do after she finished her hunt for the old Van Der Lindes? She hadn’t thought of that. She didn’t like thinking about her existence, how different it could’ve been or how meaningless it felt. Once she found these men,  _ then what?  _

Nothing. 

“Ms. Adler,” Bonnie interrupted her thoughts, walking into the main entrance of the hall. 

“Ms. Macfarlane.” Sadie stood up from her seat.

“Remember me tellin’ you about the trouble we’ve been havin’ with rustlers and  _ other  _ undesirables?” 

Sadie did.

“Will you help me keep watch on the property like this evening?” Bonnie handed Sadie a rifle which she studied carefully. “I want to see who is trespassing on our land.” 

The repeater carbine was not, of course, the  _ best  _ weapon Sadie had come in contact with. But, it had been a while since she had something decent (Ross had confiscated a majority of her not so legal weaponry. She tried to explain that it wasn’t stealing if the man was dead and yet, Ross took them anyway). She was also grateful that she would have more than her small pistol. 

“This’ll do the trick,” Sadie mused, feeling the smooth surfaces of the barrel. 

“Come, let’s head out. The country is really beautiful around this time.” 

Sadie followed Bonnie to the horses. 

The country was goregeous at night. Crickets sang their ballads to the half moon. The air was cool. Stars sprinkled the sky, twinkling in the void that was space. Sadie used to love taking joy rides at night back when she was younger; the way the country moon seemed to smile at her, reassuring her that she was going to be okay. Sadie smiled to herself, glad that she was in the open country again. 

They mounted their horses again. 

“Right, follow me,” Bonnie took the lead. “Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious.” Bonnie paused. “Thank you, Ms. Adler. I feel a lot happier someone’s along with me.” 

“I gotta make up those $15 somehow,” Sadie shrugged before rubbing her horse’s neck. 

“See, I knew you weren’t gonna rob me!” Bonnie laughed lightly. “You and I should make quite the team.” 

They started with a slow pace, keeping the ride gentle. 

The first set of no-gooders was a group of rabbits. They were having what seemed to be a fine meal in the MacFarlane’s garden, munching on the freshly grown cabbages and carrots. It didn’t take much for Sadie to take care of them all. She was able to kill them in what seemed like a few seconds, the gunshots ringing through the air. Sadie almost felt bad but such was the way of life in the dying West. 

“Is that it?” Sadie inquired, slinging the repeater around her shoulders. 

“We still got a whole ranch to look at,” Bonnie replied, mounting her horse again. “You’re a good shot, Ms. Adler.” 

“I’ve had lots of practice.” 

“If it ain’t the rustlers stealing our cattle, it’s the rabbits stealing our crops. Let’s keep movin’.” 

“I don’t meet many folk who live off the land like this these days,” Sadie commented, her eyes narrowing. Living off the land was difficult. The wild, open country could be an unforgiving place. “It’s easier to live in a city, nowadays—” 

Something darted across her vision. Her first instinct was to shoot, the bullet hitting her target with a small wild cry (from the wild animal, of course). 

“Coyotes,” Bonnie hissed underneath her breath. “Come on, let’s get those pests before they scare the livestock!”

They rode into the corrals, gunshots ringing through the air as Sadie and Bonnie made a joint effort to finish off the coyotes before they made it to the chicken coop. Bonnie cursed at the coyotes for stealing and killing her chickens. It was money lost, money she couldn’t get back. Oh well. Such was life in the Wild West. 

“Let’s go, I’ll take you back to your room,” Bonnie offered as they walked back to the hitching post. “Thank you for your help tonight, Ms. Adler.” 

“I owe a lot to you,” Sadie responded, shrugging her shoulders slightly. “I wouldn’t be able to do this if I died. And ‘sides, I don’t mind doin’ this. It seems simple enough.” 

“You’re a strange one, Ms. Adler. I don’t meet a lot of women who know how to shoot a gun,” Bonnie looked at her with her brows arched. “Their husbands lock ‘em away for child-rearing and what not. Can you imagine that?” 

“Suppose I can’t. When I was married, me and my husband shared all the work,” Sadie’s gaze was towards the stars. 

“You weren’t married to Bill Williamson, were you?” 

“No!” Sadie laughed. “Bill Williamson is a stupid man. Hell, he wouldn’t be worth my time if my pay wasn’t so good…I was married to someone else. He was a good man, Ms. MacFarlane. Only met one other man like him...That’s a story for a different time.” They were at the small cabin now, Sadie dismounting her horse and hitching it to its post. “Goodnight, Ms. MacFarlane. Thank you, for everything.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Ms. Adler. Me and you make a good team...Goodnight, Ms. Adler.” Bonnie smiled and waved before Sadie retreated into the humble cabin and, for the first time in many weeks, got a good amount of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! it means the world to me that people actually like this...i honestly thought the idea was kinda silly at first n that no one was gonna like it but here we are :) thank you so much! also, abt my wack updating schedule, i started uni classes and i've been so busy with those that i haven't had any time to work on any of the projects i have in the works, this one included. so yea,, if you guys wanna be updated on where i am in my life, follow me on twitter @ princeofmara im v active on twitter...
> 
> thank you guys again for reading!   
> xx judah


	4. Women Like Us I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the bounty-hunter and the rancher race horses and talk about life on the way to Armadillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! its been a hot minute since i updated but i just finished my summer classes at uni and i start my fall classes soon but i just wanted to update this because the inspiration for this story is flowing and i just really really wanted to push out and update!!! thank you guys for being so patient <3
> 
> xx judah

The sky was still dark when Sadie awoke from her pleasant slumber. It had been a few days since Bonnie rescued her. Sadie helped as much as she could around the ranch, doing small tasks here and there. She was happy to report that her side no longer bothered her. The pain was a faint, lingering, but not like the explosion of pain she felt the day before. She ran a hand through her short, dirty blond hair, ruffling it up a bit. She always hated the times like this; when the world was silent and all that could be heard was the crickets. It was the time she felt the most isolated,  _ the most lonely.  _ She didn’t like being alone, not with her thoughts. They tended to drift to dark places, deep, mysterious holes that she often felt like she couldn’t crawl out of. They tended to be fleeting memories of “the good times,” before all this modernization horseshit came about. Camp parties of her times with the Van Der Lindes, conversations with Arthur that made her feel satisfied and whole. 

_ Change is only good if it makes things better.  _

Bonnie’s words echoed in the back of her mind as she slipped on her dusty boots. A lot of changes happened in the last twelve years; some were welcome and many were unwelcome. Many  _ bad  _ changes could’ve been  _ avoidable _ if she didn’t put so much faith in a man that didn’t know what the fruit he wanted to cultivate looked like. Many bad changes could’ve been avoidable if she hadn’t tried to be  _ big, bad Sadie.  _ Her reckless nature was starting to become the bane of her existence. Bill Williamson should’ve been dead by now and she should’ve been already searching for Javier Esquela. And yet, out of all these changes, she might’ve found a friend in the lovely Ms. MacFarlane. It had been a while since she felt a genuine connection with someone new, someone who treated her like a person, not just a man-hunting tool like Edgar Ross. It was nice to have a genuine friend in the New Austin area.

She put on her hat as she stepped outside, the cold air sending shivers down her spine. It was reminiscent of her days at her and her husband’s small ranch in the mountains. Waking up to the fresh morning air, nothing but day’s tasks ahead of her. She wished she had a shawl to wrap around herself. But just like her dignity, Williamson also took all her money. The man had no shame in taking money from a lady, especially one he knew had ben

It must’ve been close to dawn. Most of the farm hands were farmhands getting ready for the day’s work. She made the short trek to MacFarlane house, knowing that Bonnie would be up by now. She was right. Bonnie’s windows were lit up a vibrant gold. She could see Bonnie’s silhouette on the bottom floor, organizing a few things here and there. Sadie felt awkward still, knocking on the door. Her knocks were hesitant, trying to avoid disturbing the rancher she owed her life to. 

A quick “come in!” was uttered from behind the door. 

Sadie was glad to see Bonnie up and ready for the day. 

“You’re up early,” Bonnie commented with a small smile tugging at her lips. “Your side any better?” 

“Sure,” Sadie shrugged. “It ain’t worse, that’s for sure.” 

“You know...You never told me how you met that Bill Williamson…” 

“Ain’t nothin’ for me to tell. ‘Sides, ain’t like you need to know.”

“Why not?” Bonnie probed, strutting towards Sadie. 

“It ain’t your business really.” It came out harsher than it should’ve. 

“Forgive me for  _ pryin’.”  _

Sadie let out a sigh. “With all due respect, Ms. MacFarlane, it ain’t worth tryin’ to put people in unnecessary danger...I’ve done enough of that in my lifetime.” 

It was true. She had a history of putting the people she loved in danger. If Bill Williamson caught a whiff of where she was, Bonnie and the rest of the ranch would be in danger. They could burn the ranch down, kill innocent people. The goal of her laying low was to  _ protect  _ people. She couldn’t do that Bonnie. No, Sadie  _ owed  _ Bonnie her life. It wouldn’t be right to have Williamson ruin everything for people that had nothing to do with the old Van Der Linde business. 

“You’re awfully mysterious for a bounty hunter, Ms. Adler,” Bonnie arched her brows. 

“You’re awfully curious for a  _ rancher _ .” 

Sadie wondered where this newfound curiosity came from. Sadie was a little suspicious of the intent of the conversation. What did Bonnie want to know and  _ why?  _ What business did she have learning about Sadie’s life? Why was she prying all of a sudden? 

“I saw you on the train at Blackwater,” Bonnie responded, crossing her arms. “You ain’t no city dweller, are you?” 

“Suppose I’m not.” 

“You  _ were _ with those men in bowler hats…” 

“What’s it to you, anyhow?” 

“Curious is all,” Bonnie shrugged before smiling. “You think you still you can ride?” 

“Course I can…” Sadie’s brows furrowed, wondering where this conversation was going. “Where are you going with this?” 

“Just want to know if you can still ride,” Bonnie arched her brows with a grin. “Can you?” 

“It ought to be a crime to accuse me of not being able to ride a horse. You saw me ride yesterday.”

“Did I?” 

“Is that a bet, Ms. MacFarlane? I don’t mind takin’ money from a lady on the account that I’m a lady myself.” 

_ But that isn’t it, is it?  _

Sadie could tell that Bonnie had burning questions. Inquisitiveness flickered in her bright blue eyes. Yet, Bonnie kept the rest of her questions to herself. Bonnie was smarter than she looked, changing the conversation with ease and swiftness. She was good at avoiding the awkwardness the would’ve come from Sadie info-dumping about her life. Sadie appreciated Bonnie not asking too many questions. There was nothing good to come from Bonnie knowing about her and her associates. 

The day hadn't arrived. The sky was purple, pregnant with magenta clouds. The stillness in the air has yet to disappear. Soon, it would be stirred when the two women began their race around the ranch. The sounds of their gallops and shouts of playful banter, like a bell, seemed to ring the world awake. 

“Thought you could ride, Ms. Adler!” Bonnie shouted as she surpassed the older woman. 

Sadie furrowed her brows and allowed herself to be young again. There was a certain  _ freedom  _ riding with Bonnie. It had been a good while since Sadie was allowed to  _ ride.  _ She grinned, engrossing herself in every aspect of the race. The quick, rhythmic pace of the hooves, the wind blowing through short hair so hard it almost knocked her hat off. Sadie leaned on the neck of her horse, kicking the flank gently. Like a bullet, Sadie sped past Bonnie. 

“Don’t underestimate me now, Ms. MacFarlane!” Sadie yelled with a shit-eating grin as they began to near the ranch again, Sadie in the lead. 

Sadie let out a breath, exhilarated as they finished up their race. The sun was up, the world was finally awake. Her heart was pumping fast as she laughed, realizing that she won the race. Bonnie pulled up beside her, wiping off the sweat of her (Bonnie’s) forehead. 

“That was fun,” Bonnie said, out of breath. 

“It sure was!” Sadie hooted, rubbing the neck of her horse. 

“You sure bounced back from that bullet wound quick.”

Sadie looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie was right. The wound had healed quicker than she thought it would. Sadie knew what her next move was and so did Bonnie. 

“I’m headin’ to Armadillo later...You should come with me, Ms. Adler,” Bonnie suggested with a certain eagerness in her voice. “I...I don’t like goin’ by myself, you know. Women like us need to stick together....Besides, you could pay the Marshall a visit while I handle business down there.” 

_ Women like us.  _

“Sure. It’s about time I head that way anyway.” 

The women parted ways after that. Sadie went back to her cabin and laid down in her bed. She took out her journal, flipping through all of its worn-down pages. She looked through some of the older entries, which detailed her adventures shortly before she reunited with Edgar Ross in Blackwater. She looked at some of the newspaper clippings from when she was a bounty hunter. Many men hated to say they were taken down by a woman, especially one of Sadie’s stature. Her fingers traced the headlines.

It was daunting to Sadie how fast the world was changing. How fast  _ her  _ world was changing. Sadie felt more like a ghost than anything. Haunting both the past and the present. Arthur was right.  _ We’re more ghosts than people.  _

“I ain’t like Bonnie,” Sadie whispered to herself after awhile. “She’s got life to her.”

“You take the reigns, Ms. Adler. It isn’t everyday I get to relish in the sights of the country,” Bonnie handed Sadie the reigns. “You do know how to drive a wagon, right?”

“You do know when to be quiet, don’t ya, Ms. MacFarlane?” Sadie rolled her eyes playfully, adjusting her position. “You really don’t know me, do you?”

“The same could be said for you.”

Bonnie shielded her eyes from the sun as Sadie began to make their way out of the ranch. Sadie went at a constant pace, going at a steady pace. The sun was high, beating down on the two women. There was something soothing about this. She missed having this kind of life. The rancher life. She always resented herself for not going back to farming, especially after the whole Van Der Linde ordeal. There was just something so peaceful about being a rancher.

“You never did tell me where you came from,” Bonnie piped up after a few moments of silence. 

“Me and my husband used to have land in the mountains,” Sadie replied. “We had a few animals here and there. We couldn’t plant much on account of the snow.”

“So you were a rancher of sorts?”

“I guess so.”

“I knew it!” Bonnie exclaimed, her face brightening. “You and I were cut from the same cloth.”

“I miss that life,” Sadie let out a sigh. “It was peaceful. We didn’t have much, but I didn’t care. I had him. We were hopeful even when it seemed like the world was out to get us.”

“You gotta be hopeful to be a rancher. It’s a hard life.”

“Damn right it is,” Sadie nodded in agreement. “Although, you seem pretty successful yourself. I got friends who own a small farm in West Elizabeth...You oughta do business with them one of these days. They’ll be happy to make your acquaintance.”

“You got friends, Ms. Adler?”

“Oh, hush now!” She shook her head with a dumb grin. “I got plenty of friends all over the place. Just haven’t had the chance to see them with the whole Williamson business.”

“I know that’s your business but…” Bonnie trailed off. “You been good to us and I don’t think you’re rotten...I just worry about you gallivanting around these parts like you’re some deranged bounty-hunter. Like Pa always says, don’t go waking snakes.”

“I  _ am _ some deranged bounty-hunter, Ms. MacFarlane,” Sadie frowned as they past a group of men riding their horses. They were moving too slow but Sadie didn’t want to ruin the wagon by running through them. 

_ They turned me into a monster, Arthur.  _

“I don’t think that’s true. Look, just a few days ago I found you bleedin’ out and now we’re all of a sudden friends. And, you managed to be a big help on the ranch. You aren’t some deranged bounty-hunter. You’re more than that.”

“You think we’re friends?”

“I’m serious, Ms. Adler!”

Sadie wondered what Bonnie saw in her. Sadie was, for lack of a better description, a broken woman. The world made Sadie’s life difficult. Hell, Sadie was afraid of how long her friendship with Bonnie was going to last. Something bad was bound to happen. Sadie could sense it. She mentally kicked herself for growing attached to the younger woman. It was going to be hard when Sadie would eventually leave the ranch to pursue Williamson. It was happening now. 

Sadie felt Bonnie lean into her, their shoulders touching. Something tugged at Sadie's heart. 

“You’re the only friend I got here, Ms. Adler. Women like us don’t make it here...They want to see us fail.” There it was. That phrase again. “I’d like to believe I’m a good judge of character...You really aren’t as bad as you make yourself out to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys again for reading! i appreciate it so much and just know that i always appreciate comments and kudos. it makes me feel valued as a writer, even if its something small!!! anyways, thank u guys again for reading and being patient with my wack updating schedule!! also, please follow @PRINCEOFMARA on twitter!! i have writing commissions open bc uni is expensive and i need the money!! thank u sm <3 
> 
> xx judah


	5. Persistence Is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie Adler finally meets Marshall Leigh Johson to talk about Bill Williamson but Marshall Johson has some other pressing matters to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all!! sorry for the lack of updates!! uni is kicking my ass highkey. 
> 
> uhm, as you could tell, i did switch the order of the missions around because i hated that this mission in the og game comes after doing a few more missions on the ranch instead of...actually after you go to armadillo. 
> 
> other than that, please enjoy!! i worked hard this time around to provide some (hopefully) good content!
> 
> xx judah

Sadie let the alcohol slip down her throat. She grimaced at the taste, but it’d been so long since she had a drink. As much as Sadie enjoyed staying on the ranch, the place was as dry as the desert when it came to liquor and whatnot. She was glad to be in a saloon again, drinking away her existential crises. She motioned for the bartender to give her another one. Her shot glass was promptly filled with a clear liquid. She downed the shot in less than a second, taking in the astringent taste, relishing in it. She couldn’t remember the last time she sipped any strong liquids.

She took a few coins from her pocket and left it on the counter before taking her leaving the saloon. She pushed open the wooden doors with ease, taking in the late Armadillo air. The town was as dead as a deer during the hunting season. She was glad that she hadn’t run into that insufferable not-husband-Jake character, though. He seemed to have disappeared after Sadie had her run-in with him, good riddance. The man was not the best representative for the town, although not-husband-Jake appeared to embody the drunken spirits of Armadillo’s people. She sometimes wished they sent Marshall Leigh Johnson instead. But alas, the past was the past, and she couldn’t change that. 

Sadie didn’t like Armadillo. It was dry and unwelcoming compared to the ranch. It had always been a dying town. She often wondered how people still lived here. Armadillo was the type of place liked to avoid. It seemed to suffocate the people who lived there, slowly draining them of their life. Sadie didn’t want to spend one more second in Armadillo but decided that it was probably a good idea to get used to it. She wasn’t going to be on the ranch forever. There would come a time where her grace period with Bonnie would end. She would have to move on eventually. She had long accepted that she would have to one day say goodbye to Bonnie and the comforts of living on the ranch. But, Sadie promised Bonnie that she would catch a coach home as soon as she was done meeting with the Marshall, on the account that her horse was back at the ranch. Bonnie insisted that Sadie spent no more money and had Amos drop off Sadie’s horse instead. 

The sun was still high, beating down on the town’s inhabitants and Sadie included. Sadie regretted wearing such a heavy blouse and hoped to take a shower when she got back to the ranch. People lazily walked around, trying to beat out the heat. Sadie walked towards the Marshall’s office, prepared to continue her pursuit of Bill Williamson finally. Besides, Ross’ll want some update soon, and Sadie wasn’t sure how much time she spent at the ranch. There was no time for lollygagging around. 

Marshall’s office was not glamorous. It was a crummy little building, just like everywhere else in Armadillo. The paint was faded; there were cracks in the wall. There was a weird musty odor that made Sadie’s nose slightly sting. Someone was snoring in towards the backend of the building and someone else brooding in a cell. She scrunched up her nose, but pushed through, knowing that Williamson took precedence over her comfort. 

“Did someone take your man? There ain’t no law for that,” The man in the cell laughed.

“I suggest you kindly shut that  _ handsome  _ mouth of yours before I blow a bullet in your goddamn brain,” Sadie was not in the best of moods. Armadillo was starting to get under her skin. “Who the hell is running this place?”

The man gestured over to the sleeping one. 

Sadie approached the sleeping man. “Wake up,” She growled, rousing him out of his concrete bed. 

“Who the hell are you?!” The man exclaimed half-wake. “Whatchu want?”

“Where’s the Marshall? I  _ know _ you aren’t him.”

“Says who?”

“Says me, the one who can hear you snore from the other fuckin’ side of the earth.”

“You’re lucky that you’re a pretty lady.” The once-sleeping man growled, straightening himself out. 

“I ain’t got time to be dealing with idiots like you.”

“And I ain’t got time for dealing with Williamon who-”

“Finish that statement, and I swear to God,” Sadie’s patience ran out. Armadillo swallowed it all, taking part in her sanity with it. Impulses that she hadn’t felt in years twitched at the thought of a spontaneous shoot-out. She was one step closer to unleashing the same reckless behavior that almost killed her multiple times. Her pistol was in her hand, aimed at the deputy. “I will not hesitate to shoot.”

The man brought out his weapon as well, aiming it towards Sadie. The man that was in the cell encouraged Sadie to shoot the one with the gun. 

It was as if on cue, Marshall Leigh Johnson walked in. His eyes widened upon seeing the arguing duo pointing guns at each other. 

“I knew they were sending a Sadie Adler, but I didn’t realize that it was  _ this  _ Sadie Adler,” Marshall Johnson interrupted their stare-off. “Put the guns down. Jonah, that ain’t no way to treat a lady.”

Jonah complied.

Sadie lowered here pistol, putting it back in its holster. She let out an aggravated sigh. “I don’t get time for this.”

“Jonah, get out of here a minute.” Marshall Johnson nodded his head towards the door, gesturing to Jonah to get out. 

Jonah, with crossed his arms and walked out, staring at Sadie as he did so. 

“The man is dumb as bricks, and you let him work for you,” Sadie shook her head as the Marshall took a seat behind his desk. “You know that, don’t you?”

“What are you doing here, Ms. Adler? Last we heard from you; you were well on your way to South America.”

“I’m gonna kill Bill Williamson,” Sadie replied as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Marshall Johnson chuckled. “Didn’t think they’d be sending a woman after him.”

“Obviously, Men couldn’t handle it, so here we fuckin’ are.”  _ Women like us don’t make it here.  _

“Easy there, Ms. Adler.” He cautioned.

“Can you help me?”

“He’s outside my jurisdiction. He’s in the next county,” Sadie could feel her blood pressure go up. “Of course, Williamson and his boys tend to keep away from my town.”

“Do you want him out there? That fuckin’ menace?” Sadie narrowed her eyes, confused as to what the Marshall was saying and even more puzzled as to  _ why  _ Ross decided to send her to butt-fuck-middle-of-nowhere Armadillo. 

“Oh, I ain’t happy about it. But I also ain’t suicidal.”

_ Don’t go waking snakes.  _

Everyone in New Austin seemed afraid of Bill Williamson. Not only was it with the MacFarlanes, but with the town’s only safety defense as well. It was jarring to Sadie because Sadie couldn’t believe that people were afraid of him. But it’d been a while since Sadie felt worried. It’s been so long that she didn’t remember how it felt like. She’d be damned if she allowed herself to 

Before Sadie could utter a word, the Marshall continued. “My job is to keep the town safe, not clean up all three counties.” The Marshall lit his cigar. 

“You’re just as useless as your fuckin’ deputy,” Sadie hissed. Her rage was at her boiling point. “What the hell is wrong with you? I used to know men that would do anything to protect their people. Sure, they had a problem with authority, but they were fuckin’ there.”

“I’m sure you enjoyed your time pursuing your  _ noble causes.”  _ It took all of Sadie’s willpower not to punch Marshall Johnson square in the jaw. “My cause it to keep this town into a living hell for the folks who live here. The whole world has problems, miss, and I’m here, doing what I can.”

Sadie wondered if the Marshall had his head shoved so far up his ass that he couldn’t see that Armadillo was already a living hell. It’s torture staying here for a few hours, but it’s a death sentence to spend your days here. 

“The hell you ain’t. What problems?”

If Sadie was a man, she was sure this conversation would’ve gone a lot smoother. Perhaps he would’ve offered her something to drink. Maybe a drag of his cigar. 

“Right now? I got the railway, the people who pay my salary trying to get me to turn a blind eye to the burning down settlements up there. I got a bunch of cattle rustlers out near box canyon that need shutting down,  _ not  _ forgetting the gang that keeps murdering homesteaders out in backcountry…” Sadie stopped paying attention. It wasn’t until the Marshall was silent that Sadie piped up again.

“Boo-hoo.”

“Excuse me?”

“Boo  _ fuckin’ _ hoo, Marshall. Save me the sob story, ” Sadie slammed her hands on the Marshall’s desk, causing him to widen his eyes. “That’s the West for ya. Now, let’s deal with whatever you got goin’ on here. Then, let’s discuss Williamson.”

For a moment, Marshall Johnson didn’t say a word. His lips were in a thin line, massive in thought. He then nodded. 

“Alright, Ms. Adler. You’re persistent for a woman, ain’t ya?”

“Persistence is a virtue,” Sadie grinned, glad that she finally got somewhere. 

“I got things to and places to be.”

They exited out of the building together. The air had considerably cooled since the sun went down. The sky was purple. Crickets sang their nightly song as their boots crushed the gravel. 

“Where are we goin’?” Sadie asked. 

“The saloon. We’re lookin’ for some two-bit hoodlums, led by some fella named Walton,” Marshall Johnson sounded irritated. They must’ve been a nuisance for quite some time. “Goddamn road agents who prey on the stagecoaches comin’ in and out of town. Drivers in Armadillo spend more time with their hands in the air rather than hands on the reins these days.”

“...And you kindly let them drink in your saloon?”

“Kindly? It ain’t like I want ‘em to. But they should be reveling in there than out robbin’ decent folk.”

“If it were me, I would’ve jailed the fools already.”

They approached the saloon. The Marshall seemed apprehensive, putting a warning hand in front of Sadie. It was then that she saw a man dressed ever-so-oddly walk out of the saloon. He wore a top hat and coat, with pants that seemed to not do anything flattering to his shape. The oddly-dressed man stumbled towards the horse. 

“There’s the dumb rat bastard now,” Marshall Johnson whispered, quickly moving behind the thin wooden pillars of the saloon’s staircase. “Let’s see what kind of hole he crawls into.”

Marshall Johnson whistled for his horse, and Sadie did the same.

He turned around and spotted the duo right away. 

Marshall Johnson cursed under his breath. “Shit. He spotted us!”

They mounted the horses quickly and rode after Walton. Sadie couldn’t help but feel excited about pursuing fugitives again. It’d been a long time since she was in her element. It still didn’t reckon her objection to Armadillo, though. It brought her back to her younger days when she felt alive, like the world was in her favor. It was also a bonus that the sun set below the horizon. 

“Why don’t we just kill Walton now that we got the chance?” Sadie asked as she followed behind Marshall Johnson. “One less problem you gotta worry about.”

“That ain’t how the law works.”

“Is that right?”

_ That's how it should work.  _

Sadie wondered why she didn’t take her chances when it came to the Van Der Lindes. She wasn’t very fond of Dutch, or anyone else in the gang besides Arthur, John, and Charles. Everyone else was a prick that the unworking laws couldn’t catch, which is why Sadie was in the predicament she was in presently. The law couldn’t take down Micah Bell. The law could’ve barely taken down those O’Driscoll boys. The law couldn’t provide justice. It didn’t want to deliver justice. That’s why she had to seek it out herself.

“And alive, he can still talk!” Marshall Johnson continued as they rode down the trail.

“You know you can’t reason with outlaws.”  _ Believe me, I’ve tried.  _

“Oh, a few days of my hospitality, and he’ll  _ have to  _ reason with me.”

Marshall Johnson continued to describe Walton’s gang as they sped down the road. They were the standard type of criminals. They spanned from Chola Springs to Gaptooth Ridge and planned on extending themselves more throughout the area. 

A coyote howled in the distance as they came up some distance away from a house. Sadie heard Marshall Johnson call it the Pleasance House. It was a small, pink building that really had nothing special to it. They slowed down and stopped, leaving their horses far away from the gunfight that was about to ensue. 

Marshall Johnson and Sadie walked together towards the house, apprehensively. They were spotted in a matter of seconds. 

“Looks lie, we got company boys!” Walton cheered, with his gun towards the sky. 

Sadie cursed loud as she could as Walton began to shoot at them. They took cover behind some rocks. Sadie forgot how volatile gunslinging was, a small jolt of pain in her side, reminding her of the injuries she had sustained earlier in the month. Sadie would be damned if she had to get shot again. 

Marshall Johnson looked at Sadie. “We’ll work our way up this hill. I got you covered, move up to that wagon!”

Sadie nodded and did what she was told. For the first time in forever, Sadie felt like her energetic, independent self again. She would’ve been smiling if she wasn’t being shot at. Though it would take a while for them to work their way up. The Waltons looked didn’t look like they could shoot, but they definitely knew how to work a gun. 

The scent of gunpowder filled the air as Sadie made her up the hill. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as her heart pumped with the prospect of apprehending evil. It’d been a long time since Sadie had been able to show off her skills as a bounty-hunter, her eyes glimmering with a fiery rage. Today was not the day to test Sadie Adler’s patience. It was long gone.

.

.

.

Sadie finished tying the knots that bound Walton’s wrist. Walton grumbled insult after insult. The Marshall wanted him alive. She made sure the knots were tied tight, that way the outlaw had no chance of escaping. Sadie let out a sigh of triumph. 

“You’re not a bad shot, Ms. Adler,” Marshall Johnson said, putting Walton on his horse. 

“I’ve had practice. Lots of it,” Sadie grinned a little. 

“Why don’t you check in with me the next time you’re in town?” 

“I ain’t exactly a woman of the law, Marshall.”

Marshall Johnson chuckled lightly. “I didn’t ask to be a man of the law either, I can promise you that. What do you plan on doin’ after you find Williamson?”

“Finding a few of his associates.”

“Good luck with that,” The Marshall got upon his steed. 

“Wait, Marshall Johnson,” Sadie looked him dead in the eye. “What about my pay? I helped you, didn’t I?”

Marshall Johnson grinned. “You ain’t a woman of the law, remember?”

“I don’t do this shit for free!”

“I’ll send your money to the ranch. You’ll get it there.”

“How’d you know I’m staying on the ranch?”

“I saw you riding with Bonnie MacFarlane,” Marshall Johson shrugged, before giving a slight salute to Sadie. “I’ll see you soon, Ms. Adler.”

_ Men can’t do shit around here. _ Sadie thought to herself as she watched the Marshall grow smaller and smaller as he made his way back to his shithole of a town. 

Sadie whistled for her, whom she  _ finally  _ decided to name Bo. She mounted Bo and patted her neck. “Let’s head back to the ranch.”

Sadie looked out onto the desert as she rode down the hill. There was a sadness that she couldn’t shake off. There was also the post-chase exhaustion. She wondered how many men were out there like Walton, getting into as much as much trouble as they can before the West died for good. She asked why Ross pointed her into the direction of Armadillo when it seemed like Williamson kept away from there. 

She took her time going back to the ranch. Sadie took in the sights of the West as she traversed alone. The desert was beautiful at night. Yet it was felt lonely.  _ Isolating.  _ Sadie wondered if this was how she felt back in the day when there was no one to accompany her after the break-up of the Van Der Lindes. Sadie couldn’t remember what it was like being alone, not after hanging out with Bonnie for so long. She’d gotten accustomed to having someone besides her, making quips about their conversations. 

_ It’s all so strange.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! <3 i rly do appreciate lots, even tho i've been really lagging with updates. i promise i'll do better!! 
> 
> thanks again. see you next time :) 
> 
> xx judah

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! it rly means a lot to me. i rly hoped you enjoyed it n i can't wait to write more for u guys!  
> xx judah


End file.
